


to see you again, would be more than just a dream.

by JenelleLucia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, JUST, happy roylili day !!, jhgfgk i rushed to write this i really hope you guys like it !!!, lots of heroes fluff between these two haha, there aren't canon moments in here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: the next time we meet, i will be more of a reliable man to take care of you. / i'll even grow into a woman worthy of you, too. // roy / lilina, and their brief adventures in askr in letters and memories.





	to see you again, would be more than just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunoichi (Hinaegi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaegi/gifts).



> HI OH MY GOD okay so i rushed to write this haha, so sorry if it's a little jumbled !! but this is based off a couple rp threads with a friend of mine -- this is for you, rai. i can't thank you enough for being the roy to my lilina. 
> 
> i hope you guys have an amazing roylili day!

The first time Lilina had gotten that letter, she cried.

She cried and cried; she cried as she took out her quill, hands shaking as she struggled to write. Was he still there? She could catch him before he left, right? She could catch him before he went through that gate, where he would go back to their world with no way of coming back. She cried as she wrote her letter to him, tear stains dotting the page and blurring out some words and making them unreadable. It’s no matter, because she has to get it to him.  

_Dear Lilina,_

_I’m going home to Pherae soon. It’s not a question of my strength and ability as a hero, but I feel that I have matured enough that I should return to protect our homes._

(And she doesn’t forget the first time she had seen him in this world -- not at all. Going back home had always been the afterthought, because the rulers of this kingdom could only open gates to other worlds. How did the others want to go home? What if she hated it here? What if _she_ wanted to go home herself?

She was greeted by the sound of a horse whinnying in the stables, and a small thud. A beat, and there’s a slight chuckle; the voice says that he wants to try again, and he praises what she can assume to be a horse -- Noémie was her name, and she perks up slightly.

 _Noémie. That laugh_. There’s a warmth that gathers in her heart, because he’s here, and she rounds the corner to the stable doors to greet him.)

_Lilina, we’ve been through so many adventures here. You might doubt yourself, but you are very strong and resilient. I admire your talent for magic and I enjoy your liveliness._

_Your strength and courage will truly help the Order of Heroes. Your father and mother would be so proud of you._

(They met yet again, but in the ballroom this time. She remembers what it was for; practice, she says, that should there be yet another wedding or ball in Askr, they would be prepared. She remembers, through the tears and with a fond smile, how they danced together, awkwardly and without rhythm, but only the clicking of their shoes to provide them a sort of beat.

She remembers how he had stepped on her toes, apology after apology and with a small laugh she would wave it off and say it was alright. He was never the dancer, but it made her smile; she doesn’t think he realizes how important that was to her. He just never might, but she rushes to finish her letter to him anyway.)

Lilina rushes to finish the letter, with no regard for letting the paper dry. She runs and runs, past different heroes and she only has one destination in mind. She has to get to him before he goes, has to say goodbye to him, has to let him know _now,_ not like before when she swears she could have lost him and she was too late.

But she _is_ too late and Roy had gone home, and she sinks to her knees and stares at the portal, no tears left to cry. There is resolve though, swelling up in her heart, and she clutches the letter close to her chest.

.  

_Dear Roy,_

_You remembered._

_You remembered everything that I said to you on that day in the stratums -- you remembered the words I’d feared you’d forget but you remembered._

_Yes, I will admit that the moment I got your letter I couldn’t believe it. I won’t be there to protect you -- I won’t be there to support you, but as you say you admire my strength I admire yours. I admire your strength, and your courage, and I can only hope and pray that you’ll be alright. Please, please if I have any right to wish for your safety at home that you have it, and that you keep our friends safe, too. You’re a great leader, Roy -- everyone knows it. I have faith that you will lead our friends and those we love to victory._

_I’ll also admit that it’s going to be a little lonely without you here -- catching you in the stables trying to ride Noémie, fighting by your side, sharing laughs with you and being there for you when times were rough...but I’ll learn to manage. I’ll grow here, too, so that I’ll come back home stronger than ever!_

_I'll grow into a woman worthy of being with you, too. Let me come home to you when that day comes, knowing that you're safe, and that you're happy._

_Hey, Roy...did you know that if you look up at the sky at night, and I do, too...chances are we might be looking at the same sky?_

 

_With love,_

_Lilina_

.

Roy finds her in the garden, after having to re - teach himself to navigate through mazes of hedges and pretty topiaries and rosebushes at dead ends. It's a rather pretty sight to see, but they're not what he's looking for. He's had to re - acquaint Noémie to the stables, re - introduce himself to the older heroes and introduce himself to some newer ones. He's a new...old face once more; people remember him, people don't but they're not what he's looking for either. He finds her, though, after a little bit of having to navigate himself around the maze and through open ends, and she's sitting on a stone bench, eyes closed, and there's paper folded neatly in her lap. 

Different thoughts race through his head, one at a time -- she'd been taking care of herself, right? She'd been making friends here? She's not lonely? He hoped not; she looked well for what all his worries were worth, and he doesn't doubt that at first, maybe all of those things were at the back of her mind. She's stubborn, sure; stubborn  _enough_ but not to the point where she couldn't take care of herself or get out on her own. He steels his resolve, nonetheless, and he continues walking to her. 

There's so much that had changed since he had left. War was nowhere near over at home, but he was close to it; he had been asked to return to Askr, under the name of a legendary hero. He finds much less of the title to be desired -- "there's nothing I've done that warrants such a name!" he argues, but Commander Anna that everyone else who had been named legendary says the same thing, and the conversation was over. What was his father to say? His mother? His friends?  _Lilina_? 

He finally makes his way out of the maze of hedges and pretty topiaries to match and there she is, but instead of her eyes closed like before she's engrossed in the piece of paper on her lap, and he swears with a silent smile that that was so very like her. He does his best to approach her soundlessly, but he's sure that the clicking of his boots might have given him away. He ends up standing in front of her though; it's not enough to cast a shadow over her but it's enough for her to notice and she looks up at him, and he clears his throat. 

"I...I kept my promise, Lilina," he starts, and when he looks down bright blue eyes start shining and he falters, then holding his hands up with a sheepish smile. "Er...what I mean...! Uh...well, I was asked to come back and they said my exploits were legendary so they gave me this to wear and I -- !" He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Lilina shot up from where she was sitting and in a heartbeat, her arms are around him and she's hugging him tightly, tightly and he can't help but to hug her back in return, burying his face into her shoulder. 

"I kept my promise, Lilina," he repeats into her shoulder, and she returns it with a nod and a shaky, "I knew you would." 

_I apologize that my departure will leave you lonely, Lilina, but I firmly believe you'll return back home someday after the war in Askr is over. We'll see each other again and by then, I hope we can be something more._

_The next time we meet, I will be more of a reliable man to take care of you._

_Please keep smiling, Lilina. Your smiles give me and others strength._

_With love,_

_Roy._


End file.
